Innocents
by Tite Ham
Summary: Une nouvelle mission va conduire les Weiss dans un casino. mais la cible semble differente pour Sena...


Note : cette fic se situe dans l'univers de Weiss Kreuz Gluhen ^___^

Le titre est nul mais j'ai vraiment pas d'idées ! Mais bon, il peut bien représenter Omi et Sena !

Innocents…

Le sang, il se réveillait toujours avec ce goût dans la bouche. Un goût métallique dont on ne se débarrassait jamais. Il ferma les yeux puis sortit de son lit. Il passa dans la salle de bain et prit un verre d'eau tentant par ce geste de faire disparaître cette sensation visqueuse. Il se fixa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux bruns mi longs auraient mérité d'être coupés vu leur état. Ses yeux bleus montraient des signes évidents de fatigue. Il n'arrivait plus à tout concilier : sa famille, son travail…ses amis. Il ressortit de la pièce et pénétra dans son bureau. Il alluma son PC et jeta un coup d'œil à la photographie qu'il avait toujours sur sa table. Une vieille image prise il y avait trois ans de ça : avant qu'il ne prenne ce poste, avant qu'il ne devienne leur chef, avant qu'il ne perde tous sentiments. Celui qui occupait cette fonction devait-il toujours être ainsi : un être sans émotions qui devait envoyer des hommes à la mort ? Devenir Persian…Devenir l'homme de l'ombre…

Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et commença à pianoter sur son clavier. Il devait trouver où se situait leurs nouveaux ennemis. Il avait déjà passé toute la journée à le faire sans rien dégoter. Mais il était de notoriété qu'il n'abandonnait jamais. Il se frotta les yeux puis continua à chercher une bonne partie de la nuit.

V V V V V V V V V V 

Sena fixa l'écran où leurs ordres étaient toujours donnés. Il n'avait jamais rencontré leur chef mais il devinait un magnétisme et un contrôle de soi foudroyant venant de cet homme. De plus pour qu'Aya soit si confiant en lui…Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers l'homme à la longue tresse. Son visage si souvent sans expression reflétait l'intérêt qu'il portait aux paroles échangées. 

Il regarda à nouveau vers le projecteur.

__

" Je ne pense pas que cela soit véritablement notre ennemi mais c'est une possibilité… ".

" Où faut-il commencer ? ".

Yohgi, toujours les bonnes questions. Le blond pouvait être parfois désinvolte et énervant mais Sena le respectait, tout comme pour Aya, il avait confiance en lui.

__

" Je pense que nous devons commencer par le nouveau casino…Beaucoup d'informations y mène… ".

" Chouette ! J'aime bien les casinos ! je vais pouvoir rencontrer de très belles hôtesses ".

Deux soupirs identiques furent émis mais aucun commentaire. Sena fit un petit sourire. Yohgi ne changerait jamais. Il glissa son regard sur le dernier Weiss de la pièce. Ken était assis avec nonchalance sur le canapé et fixait lui aussi l'écran avec attention. C'était celui avec qui il avait le plus de mal à s'entendre. Ils se disputaient souvent mais parvenaient tout de même à mener à bien les missions, enfin sauf la dernière…

Persian continuait à donner ses directives.

__

" Voici les identités de vos cibles : Yaminose Hikou, il est le dirigeant de ce casino. Il a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour trafic de drogue et d'alcool mais relâché par manque de preuve. Nous avons tout à penser qu'il est impliqué dans cette histoire et j'aimerai que vous le fassiez parler avant de vous 'occuper' de lui ".

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au sourire gras apparut sur l'écran et Sena ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

__

" Le deuxième est Yougami Gomonu. C'est un tueur professionnel bien que ce mot soit un honneur pour un homme comme lui…Chasseurs… ".

Sena se concentra sur les deux cibles puis se leva. Il se tourna vers les autres et attendit patiemment que le rituel se mette en place. L'écran s'éteignit après la citation puis Rex les fixa.

" Qui en est ? ".

Quatre mains se levèrent et ils bougèrent pour se préparer à leur mission.

V V V V V V V V V V 

Ken s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Dieu qu'il lui manquait. Bien entendu, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais sa présence dans le groupe était toujours si vive et enjouée comme un lien les réunissant tous les quatre. Certes Sena était aussi très sympathique et avait une grande vitalité mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il soupira puis rouvrit vivement les yeux en se mettant en position de défense quand il sentit quelqu'un près de lui. Aya le fixait les yeux légèrement plissés.

" Que veux-tu ? ".

" Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus participer à aucune mission ? ".

Oui, c'était vrai. Il avait eu le choix : il pouvait quitter les Weiss et devenir entraîneur d'une équipe junior…Mais cela était-ce réellement possible ? Pouvait-il les laisser continuer à se battre et à risquer leur vie en restant tranquillement à l'abris ? Pouvait-il le laisser ?

Il serra les dents puis se leva en s'approchant de son aîné vers son armoire.

" Je…Je continue cette fois encore…Je verrais après la mission ".

" Bien, ne fais pas d'erreur cette fois-ci… ".

Il baissa la tête puis acquiesça devant le regard froid. Bon sang, qu'Aya pouvait se montrer pénible ! L'homme aux cheveux rouge se détourna et commença à quitter la pièce.

" N'oublie pas que tu dois faire équipe avec Sena… ".

" Oui ! Je sais pas la peine de me le rappeler ! ".

Ken le regarda avec fureur puis ouvrit sa commode en grand. Il prit l'un de ses plus beaux costumes puis se vêtit pour la soirée. * Pourquoi que je dois faire équipe avec lui ? Ce n'est pas lui mon partenaire…*.

V V V V V V V V V V 

" Qu'a dis, Kenken ? ".

" Rien. Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon ".

" Hum…Se rendrait-il compte de quelque chose ? ".

Aya croisa les yeux clairs de Yohgi puis secoua la tête.

" Qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose ou pas, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Le principal est que la mission se passe comme il se doit… ".

" Je vois…Tu te tracasses autant que moi quoi ! ".

Le blond éclata de rire puis comme Aya se prépara pour la soirée à venir.

V V V V V V V V V V 

Mamoru ouvrit avec rapidité la lettre face à lui et réfléchit un long moment à son contenu : une invitation dans ce fameux casino. Devait-il l'accepter ? Il savait que cela pourrait être dangereux mais il était aussi un homme de terrain et il pouvait affronter les dangers. Mais il trouvait tout de même bizarre d'avoir reçu cette invitation alors que justement il suspectait cet endroit. Il se leva puis jetant un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre prit sa décision : il irait lui aussi.

V V V V V V V V V V 

" Je…Je ne comprend pas… ".

" C'est votre véritable ennemi ! C'est lui qui a ordonné l'assassinat de vos parents ! C'est lui qui dirige tout dans l'ombre ! Il sera à cette soirée ! Vous aurez tout le temps pour faire ce que vous avez à faire… ".

V V V V V V V V V V 

Le casino se révélait beaucoup plus grand que prévu. Plusieurs salles se succédaient avec toutes les tables habituelles : roulettes, black jack, canasta, machines à sous…Le groupe s'était séparé en deux et occupait différents endroits stratégiques. Pour le moment aucune de leurs cibles n'avait été repérée.

" Ils ne vont pas venir ce soir… ".

" Bien sûr qu'ils vont venir ! C'est le directeur de cet endroit ! ".

Sena baissa la tête devant le ton agressif puis reporta son attention sur les lieux. Il passait en revu les personnes présentes quand son cœur manqua un battement. * C'est lui…*. Une haine sans partage s'étendit en lui face à cet homme qu'il voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Cet homme qui avait brisé sa famille, qui l'avait brisé lui. Il revint sur terre en entendant un murmure venant de son compagnon :

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? ".

La surprise sur le visage de Ken l'étonna mais il ne put lui poser de questions car son écouteur se mit à vibrer et la voix grave d'Aya résonna dans sa tête.

__

" Nous avons repéré les deux individus près de la roulette quatre. Rendez-vous là bas dans cinq minutes ! ".

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ken qui lui fit un signe affirmatif. Il prit rapidement sa décision.

" Vas y ! Je dois vérifier quelque chose ! ".

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de protester et descendit la volée de marche qui le séparait de sa véritable cible.

Il s'approcha avec lenteur et se plaça de façon à pouvoir entendre les paroles échangées. Plusieurs femmes entouraient un homme d'environ son âge. Il était de la même taille que lui, avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et les yeux bleus. Il apprit rapidement son nom.

" Monsieur Takatori, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous voir ! ".

La voix qui répondit était claire et envoûtante, une voix maîtrisée et sûre d'elle.

" Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité… ".

Il vit un sourire d'appréciation passer sur le visage d'une des femmes.

" C'est que vous êtes plutôt discret, c'est rare de vous voir en public… ".

" Hum, j'aime la tranquillité, Madame Fujimi ".

Un rire s'éleva et le groupe s'installa à une table de canasta. Sena vif comme l'éclair s'installa à la même place juste en face de Takatori. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Sena fut étonné de la lueur rapide qui passa dans les saphirs face à lui : comme de la surprise. Se pouvait-il qui le connaisse ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout il avait bien fait tuer sa famille…

V V V V V V V V V V 

* Mais que fait-il là ? Il devrait être avec les autres…Je ne vois aucune de nos cibles par ici *. Mamoru reporta son attention sur les cartes mais jeta des coups d'œil furtif au jeune Weiss face à lui. Sena était le tout dernier recruté dans leur groupe. Il avait un esprit de vengeance très affûté au même titre qu'Aya et était très doué au combat rapproché. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de l'accepter car le jeune présentait des troubles au niveau de l'obéissance mais quel Weiss n'en présentait pas ? 

Il joua durant plusieurs minutes puis fut abordé comme il l'espérait par un des sbires du maître des lieux. Il l'écouta puis sans attendre se leva pour le suivre après s'être excusé auprès de son fan club. Il remarqua que Sena n'attendit pas pour les filer discrètement. *Mais pourquoi ? J'ai comme l'impression que c'est après moi qu'il en a…*. Peut-être que Sena avait entendu parler de son nom de famille peu reluisant à une certaine époque et pensait qu'il représentait un danger ? Mais depuis qu'il était devenu l'héritier, il avait relevé le nom et était respecté par tous. Mais alors pourquoi Sena semblait-il lui en vouloir ? 

Le gorille le fit entrer dans une large pièce éclairée par de nombreux lustres. Une table de roulette était positionnée au milieu et il repéra aussitôt le directeur de la place ainsi que son garde du corps. Lui n'avait qu'un seul homme à ses côtés mais il était armé. Il sourit puis tendit la main à la chose très grasse qui s'approchait de lui. Il vit un éclair de satisfaction passer dans les yeux porcins et retint une grimace de dégoût. Tout sourire, il accepta de jouer avec _le grand dirigeant de cet magnifique endroit_. L'hypocrisie de l'homme lui donnait envie de vomir mais il s'installa à la table. Il fit le tour des autres personnes et commença à parier sous les yeux attentifs de Yohgi et d'Aya, présents eux aussi.

Il releva la tête en même temps que tout le monde quand un bruit parvint de la porte de la salle.

" Mais pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de jouer moi aussi ? ".

" Vous êtes trop jeune ! ".

Sena se trouvait à l'entrée et souhaitait sans doute lui aussi pénétrer dans ce lieu. Il abandonna quand il fut menacé par les gorilles. Mamoru fit mine de rien et commença à discuter avec Hikou.

" Cet endroit est vraiment très spacieux… ".

" Oui ! Nous y avons placé beaucoup d'argent ! ".

" Nous ? ".

Il vit l'hésitation passer sur le visage de son vis à vis et sut qu'il y avait bien quelque chose derrière tout ça.

" Hé hé, et bien, je travaille avec Fokinomi-san ! Nous avons investi tous les deux ! ".

Les dents blanches brillèrent et l'homme empocha une mise qu'il venait de remporter. 

* Fokinomi ! J'aurai dû m'en douter !*. Il était l'actuel jeune politicien qui montait, mais comme tout bon dirigeant il savait manœuvrer dans l'ombre.

" Je vois, c'est un excellent choix… ".

" Oui ! Nous obtenons toujours beaucoup de bénéfices avec cet endroit ! ".

L'homme était tellement fier de son état qu'il ne s'en cachait même pas. Mamoru sentit la nausée l'envahir : il détestait ce genre de type. Il avait une envie pressante de quitter ce lieu et d'en finir au plus vite. 

La partie s'éternisa puis après un temps qu'il jugea correct, il demanda à arrêter.

" Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un rafraîchissement ".

" Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Suivez moi ! Je vais vous proposer mes boissons personnelles ! ".

Il suivit le directeur et son garde hors de la pièce. Il aperçut tout de même un léger signe d'Aya et il sut que tout irait très vite.

V V V V V V V V V V 

Sena pestait dans son coin et il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il croisa le regard furieux de Ken.

" Mais où étais-tu ? ! Tu veux tout faire chapeauter ? ! ".

Il secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas.

" Viens ! On pense qu'ils vont aller dans un de leur bureau, on pourra agir là bas ! ".

Sena acquiesça puis suivit son aîné. Ils se dirigèrent dans les profondeurs de la place et se positionnèrent dans l'ombre d'une des grandes pièces du deuxième étage. Il souffla alors au brun :

" Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'ils vont venir ici ? ".

" Ce type aime les alcools forts…Et c'est ici que sont entreposées ses bouteilles… ".

Sena ne lui demanda pas comment il pouvait bien savoir ça et ils se mirent à attendre tranquillement. Après un certain temps, il vit avec stupéfaction la porte s'ouvrir et laisser place à leurs cibles. Mais lui ne vit que Takatori entrer. Il se crispa et jeta un coup d'œil à Ken. * Je vais pouvoir agir et me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cet homme…*. 

" Que désirez-vous prendre Takatori-san ? ".

" Avez-vous du bourbon ? ".

Sena sursauta quand il entendit un murmure venant de Ken :

" Depuis quand qu'il boit du bourbon ? ".

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne réfléchit pas à ces quelques mots, se contentant de fixer sa cible. Un grésillement le tendit encore plus.

__

" A trois… ".

Il prépara son arme en même temps que Ken.

__

" Un… ".

Takatori prit le verre et le mit devant son nez le sentant doucement tout en souriant.

" Il a l'air délicieux ! ".

" Oui ! C'est ma fierté ! Vous ne pouviez pas faire de meilleur choix ! ".

__

" Deux… ".

" Vous avez une belle collection de tableaux ".

Le brun tourna le dos à Sena et regarda l'une des peintures accrochées. Il n'avait pas encore touché à son verre.

__

" Trois ! ".

Tout fut très rapide. Les trois Weiss s'attaquèrent à leurs cibles et elles furent rapidement hors d'état de nuire. Mais Sena, lui, avait foncé sur sa propre proie. Et il se retrouvait maintenant face à un homme qui était parvenu à parer sans difficulté son attaque. Mais il avait l'avantage de la surprise et il n'hésita pas à l'attaquer de nouveau. 

Entre temps d'autres sbires du directeur étaient entrés et les autres Weiss ne pouvaient pas intervenir dans ce combat. Takatori s'abaissa pour éviter la lame et tenta de lui faire un croche pied.

" SENA ! Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que tu fais ? ! ! ".

Il n'entendit même pas la voix de Ken et continua à s'en prendre à son ennemi. Il parvint à entailler son bras car l'autre avait glissé. Il profita de la perte d'équilibre de son adversaire et sourit en le voyant à sa merci :

" Tu vas mourir ".

Il abaissa son arme et fut surpris de voir un sabre l'arrêter. Il tourna rapidement la tête et croisa le regard stupéfait d'Aya.

" Sena, ce n'est pas ton adversaire… ".

Sena trembla un instant puis réussi à se dégager de la prise de l'homme aux longs cheveux.

" Si ! C'est lui ! ".

Takatori s'était relevé et le fixait l'air contrarié.

" Pourquoi ? ".

" Il…Il a fait tuer mes parents ! ".

Il profita de la surprise d'Aya pour se jeter encore une fois sur sa cible.

V V V V V V V V V V 

Mamoru fixa le sang commencer à s'écouler. Il s'était un peu douté que le jeune l'attaquerait mais pas avec une telle virulence. Et la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait était incroyable : il aurait fait tuer ses parents ? Peut-être était-ce encore un coup de son père ? Cela était fort possible, dieu seul savait combien de personnes ce fou avait assassiné. Il recula pour éviter une nouvelle agression mais se retrouva acculé contre le mur. Il tenta de récupérer l'une de ses fléchettes mais Sena fut plus rapide, il immobilisa sa main et approcha sa lame près de sa gorge. 

" Tu es un tueur ! Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! ".

" Je suis peut-être un tueur, mais je n'ai pas tué tes parents ! ".

" Si ! J'en ai la preuve ! ".

* Une preuve ? Mais comment ? *.

" Vraiment ? Et qui t'a fourni cette preuve ? Quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance ? ".

Il vit le jeune homme hésiter et en profita pour se dégager. Il se mit à courir tout en attrapant l'une de ses pointes. Sena le poursuivit aussitôt. Mamoru ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et il passa dans une pièce sombre, il se retourna vers son adversaire.

" Qui te dit que ce n'était pas un mensonge ? ".

" La personne qui m'a fourni les renseignements est digne de confiance ! C'est elle qui nous a toujours aidé ! ".

* Hein ? ! *. La surprise s'étala sur son visage et il baissa sa flèche. Sena n'hésita pas et lança son boomerang sur lui. Tout d'abord un choc de métal puis une légère plainte : Ken s'était placé sur la trajectoire de l'arme et l'avait détourné avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but mais il avait été touché malgré tout.

" Ken-chan ! ".

Mamoru se précipita vers le Weiss et examina la blessure. Ken se tourna aussitôt vers Sena resté immobile.

" On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! T'es devenu dingue ! ".

" Il…Il… ".

Aya posa une main sur son épaule.

" Ce n'est pas ton ennemi Sena…Il fait parti de notre groupe… ".

Sena se recula puis le fixa. Mamoru lui fit un pâle sourire puis continua à s'occuper de la blessure de Ken.

" Tu es sûr que ça va ? ".

" Oui ! Je suis pas en porcelaine ! Arrête de jouer à la mère poule ! ".

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il caressa avec douceur le bras qu'il tenait. Ken lui jeta un coup d'œil tendre puis se tourna vers Sena comme tous les autres, attendant une explication. Mamoru s'approcha du châtain et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

" C'est très important…Je pense qu'il y avait un complot organisé pour me tuer…Dis moi, qui t'a donné ces fausses informations ? ".

V V V V V V V V V V 

Aya fixait avec attention le plus jeune d'entre eux. Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de Sena quand celui-ci comprit qu'il avait été manipulé. Il serra les dents en entendant le nom de l'informateur. Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était vraiment la seule personne dans leur entourage en laquelle il aurait eu confiance. Ce Fokinomi, s'il était derrière tout ça, avait beaucoup de pouvoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Omi et s'approcha rapidement de lui quand il vit le brun commencer à défaillir. Il fut le premier sur lui et le retint. Il murmura :

" Comment te sens-tu ? ".

Les yeux bleus brillèrent légèrement puis il lui répondit tout en se redressant :

" Ca va, juste un peu fatigué ".

" On va rentrer ! Notre mission est terminée de toute façon, et nous avons obtenu les informations nécessaires ! ".

Il fit un signe aux autres Weiss et Yohgi s'avança vers Sena pour soutenir le jeune homme. Ken quant à lui ne dit rien se contentant de le fixer en serrant les dents.

Aya ne se préoccupa pas des autres et parla avec son ami :

" A quand remonte ta dernière nuit de sommeil ? ".

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Omi.

" Je ne m'en souviens plus Aya-kun… ".

Il caressa avec douceur les mèches éparses puis le conduisit vers leur véhicule.

V V V V V V V V V V 

Ken entra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Il sentit tout de suite où se trouvait le propriétaire et s'assit près de lui sur le lit.

" Laisse moi… ".

" Sena…Tu as commis une erreur, mais je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose si on m'avait présenté de telles preuves ".

" Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude ! ".

Ken serra les dents puis se leva.

" Comme tu voudras ! Sache que l'on a tous des secrets plus ou moins enfouis, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle on devient Weiss…Mais sache aussi que tu n'es pas seul… ".

Un reniflement lui répondit et tout en refermant la porte il ajouta :

" Tu dois des excuses à Omi… ".

Il marcha vers leur salle secrète et avisa les trois autres Weiss installés à l'ordinateur. Cette scène le fit sourire : ça lui rappelait tellement de chose.

" Tu as trouvé ? ".

" Une minute ! Laisse moi le temps ! ".

" Hum…A ce rythme, on ira pas loin ! ".

Yohgi se décolla du mur puis souriant lança :

" Bon bah moi je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit les gars ! ".

" Ah ! Mais une minute Yohgi-kun ! tu vas pas encore me laisser tout le travail ! ".

" Oh ! Mais loin de moi cette idée Omi-chan, mais de nous tous, tu es le meilleur avec ces petites bêtes ! ".

Le blond fit un signe d'au revoir. Il fit un clin d'œil en passant près de Ken puis disparut vers la sortie. Ken élargit son sourire puis se retournant vers les deux autres s'aperçut qu'Aya était penché sur l'épaule du brun, lui murmurant quelque chose. Il sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette démonstration : Omi et Aya avaient toujours été si proches. Ravalant sa rancœur, il s'approcha du couple.

" Alors ? Des nouvelles ? ".

Aya se releva et fit signe que non.

" Pas pour le moment, mais Omi dit qu'il a une piste. Bon, je vais aussi me coucher ".

Le grand Weiss fit un signe de tête puis partit à son tour. Ken le regarda puis reporta son attention sur Omi. Celui-ci le fixait un sourire aux lèvres.

" Comment va ta blessure, Ken-kun ? ".

Kun…Pas chan…

" Bien ! Ce n'est qu'une écorchure ! ".

" Tant mieux ! Et Sena ? ".

" Il ne veut pas écouter ! Il s'est prostré dans sa chambre… ".

" Laissons le pour le moment, il a besoin de réfléchir ".

Omi se remit au travail sur l'ordinateur, pianotant sur les touches comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ken hésita un instant puis ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du brun. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de son ami. Il posa ensuite la tête sur son épaule. Omi se raidit mais ne dit rien. Ken murmura alors :

" J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu cette arme venir sur toi… ".

" Ken… ".

Omi tourna la tête et Ken le fit se lever. Il l'enlaça aussitôt, se gorgeant de cet être qu'il avait toujours considéré comme le plus proche de lui. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité, Omi était proche de chacun d'entre eux, il était sans doute le seul à connaître tous leurs secrets. La proximité avec Aya plus tôt le prouvait. Il ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. Il voulait savoir ce que le brun ferait.

" Ken…Je… ".

Omi se dégagea doucement puis comme dans un rêve, Ken sentit quelque chose de doux contre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et vit la réalité. Omi était bien en train de l'embrasser. Ce fut bref mais une fois séparés, il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur sa bouche. Omi le fixait attendant à son tour quelque chose. Ken n'hésita pas, il reprit le brun dans ses bras et cette fois l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur. 

" Omi…Omi…Omi… ".

V V V V V V V V V V 

Sena ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était complètement perdu : pour la deuxième fois, on s'était servi de lui pour tenter de tuer une personne innocente. Heureusement que sa cible savait se défendre, sinon il aurait encore les mains pleines de sang. Il se leva et le cœur battant décida de faire ce que Ken lui avait demandé : s'excuser. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais cette fois-ci, il avait été trop loin. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit tout de suite Aya contre le mur. 

" Que fais-tu ? ".

Il baissa la tête et lui répondit avec difficulté.

" Je…Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Takatori-san… ". 

Aya hocha de la tête puis parla doucement.

" C'est une très bonne idée…Mais… ".

Il sentit l'hésitation dans la voix de l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

" Enfin, bref ! C'est pas le moment ! ".

" Hum ? ".

Aya le regarda les yeux brillants puis avança la main. Il la lui prit puis s'exclama :

" Tu viens avec Yohji et moi, on va faire un tour dehors ! ".

" Hein ? Mais ? Aya-san ? ".

V V V V V V V V V V 

Omi caressa les longues mèches brunes qui reposaient sur son torse. Il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Ils étaient tous les deux des assassins, des meurtriers de l'ombre. Ils avaient tué tant de monde que parfois il se demandait si il avait encore le droit de sourire ou de rire. Et cet instant de bonheur qu'ils venaient de partager : était-il réellement pour eux ? Il serra le corps chaud contre lui et sentit les larmes commencer à couler. Non, il ne regrettait rien mais comment pourrait-il à nouveau l'envoyer vers des missions impossibles ? 

" Omi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu… ".

Il le fit taire par un baiser puis secoua la tête.

" Rien, je réfléchissais c'est tout ".

" Hum… ".

Ken fit glisser ses doigts sur les traces laissées par ses larmes. Omi lui sourit puis s'expliqua :

" Je me disais que l'on avait pas le droit d'avoir autant de joie… ".

Le brun comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir et l'enlaça tendrement, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

" Je vois…Crois-tu que l'on doit se fermer complètement aux autres ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, car je sais que contrairement à toutes les personnes que j'ai côtoyées et aimées, tu es différent d'elles…Tout simplement parce que je sais que tu es comme moi… ".

" Comme toi ? ".

" Oui…Tu es un Weiss… ".

Omi le fixa puis acquiesça.

" Tu te battras pour ta vie… ".

" Oui…Tout comme toi… ".

" Et avec cette raison, je sais que je peux t'aimer sans peur… ".

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il quémanda un nouveau baiser à son compagnon.

" Même si je t'envoie vers la mort ? ".

Ken lui répondit aussitôt, sans aucune hésitation...


End file.
